Toy building blocks exist in a wide variety of shapes and sizes and are popular children's toys. However, available toy building blocks are not expandable from a first size to a second size in order to increase the variety of construction options during play.
Further, non-expandable interconnectable toy blocks, such as LEGO® or DUPLO® blocks, usually come in the form of basic geometric shapes such as a cube or rectangular parallelepiped, disc or plate, polyhedron, and the like. They can be connected together by inserting one or more studs of a toy block into corresponding mating recesses of another toy block. Simple or complex play structures such as those that resemble the shape of a building, a train, and the like can be formed depending on the way these toy blocks are connected together. However, these toy blocks are not themselves physically expandable from a first size to a second size.
Accordingly, there is need for an interconnectable toy building element that is expandable from a first size to a second size.